C'est quoi l'amour?
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: OS SLASH Il lui avait menti, tout n’avait été que mensonge. Rien n’avait été vrai, tout n’était que factice. Pourtant...


Auteur : Moi.

Base : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et la rédaction.

Titre : C'est quoi l'amour ?

Couple : Vous verrez bien. Slash.

Note : Alors se n'est pas gai mais se n'est pas triste n'on plus. Je l'ai écrit cette nuit en pleine déprime alors cela se ressent ! Ce n'est pas un O-S de saint valentin parce que je n'aime pas cette fête c'est juste un truc pour vider ma tête.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait froid, si froid.

On était pourtant en mai.

Cependant se n'était pas à cause de la température qu'il avait froid.

Cet air glacé qui l'entourait ne venait pas du thermostat mais de lui-même. De son corps, de son cœur, de son âme.

Il avait beau se calfeutrer son édredon épais bourré de plume il serait toujours glacé.

Son cœur était figé, sa respiration sifflante.

Il avait mal, si mal.

Ses yeux lui piquaient, sa gorge le brûlait, son estomac jouait au serpent.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'amour faisait si mal.

Son père l'avait bien mis en garde, il lui avait dit et répété que c'était une faiblesse.

Il s'était pourtant laissé prendre.

Il était tombé dans ses filets acérés.

Il était tombé amoureux.

Cela avait été si doux, si passionné, si amoureux.

Il avait cru un temps au paradis.

Mais aujourd'hui tout s'était écroulé.

_Il_ l'avait quitté. _Il_ était parti.

_Ses_ mots avaient été si durs, si secs. Totale antithèse de ceux qu'_il_ lui murmurait la veille encore.

Et lui il était là maintenant, terré dans son lit, blottit sous ses édredons, essayant tant bien que mal de réparer son cœur brisé.

C'était peine perdue.

Ses larmes bloquaient juste derrières ses paupières.

Ses sanglots qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir étaient lamentablement étouffés dans sa gorge. Tout son corps tremblait.

Une partie de son âme venait de lui être arraché.

Il aurait voulu hurler, taper, mordre, casser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Il n'existait plus.

Il était là dans son lit ayant pour seuls rêves que cette journée soit un cauchemar ou de s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Il avait été trompé, trahi.

_Il_ lui avait menti, tout n'avait été que mensonge.

Rien n'avait été vrai, tout n'était que factice.

_Il_ lui avait promis.

Un autre sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Je serais toujours là Draco. »

Mensonge. Mensonge. _Menteur._

« Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, on ne forme qu'un. »

Qu'_il_ se taise, qu'_il_ se taise. Qu'_il_ s'étouffe avec ses mensonges !

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

_MENTEUR. _

_Menteur. _

Tout ça n'était que comédie. Qu'une farce dure visant à le détruire !

_Il_ avait bien réussi son coup.

Il n'était plus qu'une loque, que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il n'existait pas sans _lui_.

Il n'était plus rien, plus rien.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à _le_ haïr ?

Pourquoi son amour était-il toujours là, dans son cœur, prenant autant de place que sa douleur ?

Pourquoi aimait-il ?

Il entendait bien les coups sur la porte de sa chambre. Les cris que poussaient ses amis. Mais il ne se lèverait pas.

Il resterait là, espérant que la mort vienne le prendre, alors qu'il s'était regroupé tel un fœtus, ses long cheveux d'or blanc jurant avec sa peau blafarde sur le vert bouteille de ses draps de soie.

Que la mort l'emporte, mettant fin ainsi à sa souffrance, rendant ainsi _l'autre_ heureux en le débarrassant à jamais de sa présence.

La souffrance ne diminuait pas.

Son cœur était toujours en sang, son âme toujours en morceau.

Il n'avait même pas conscience que ses cheveux trempés par l'eau de pluie se collaient sur ses tempes.

Seuls _ses_ mots défilaient dans son esprit.

« Va-t'en. »

Pourquoi ?

« Je te hai. »

Pourquoi ?

« Tu n'es plus rien. »

POURQUOI ?

Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Il s'était contenté de l'aimer.

Il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, avec toute la force dont-il était capable. Il l'avait aimé à sans perdre lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais aimé que lui.

Il n'aimerait jamais que lui.

Il ne pourrait jamais n'aimer un autre que lui.

Il n'y aurait jamais un autre que lui.

Jamais quelqu'un n'aura ses manières, sa voix, son corps, ses pensées, sa façon de l'embrasser, sa façon de lui faire l'amour.

Jamais quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait être lui.

_Il_ était unique et il _lui_ appartenait.

Les coups sur la porte avaient redoublé mais il n'en avait cure.

Puis les coups s'arrêtèrent sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Des cris se firent entendre mais ils s'arrêtèrent vite.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le blond ne réagit pas.

La personne s'approcha. Elle s'assit sur le lit, le faisant s'affaisser légèrement sous son poids.

Elle leva la main pour caresser doucement les cheveux humides du serpentard.

Alors le nouveau venu émis un sanglot.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le coup du blond murmurant tel une litanie ses excuses, trempant de ses larmes la peau fragile du cou de Draco.

C'est alors que le blond laissa échapper un véritable sanglot.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler tel des sources intarissables.

Ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire jaillir un peu plutôt s'évacuaient maintenant non pas à cause de son cœur brisé mais pour l'espoir et la chaleur revenue.

Doucement il passa une main dans la chevelure folle de l'homme de sa vie.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Les sanglots du brun s'amplifièrent alors qu'il répondait à la déclaration.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi Draco. »

Ils auront encore des épreuves à passer. Il y aura encore des larmes à laisser couler, des cris à pousser.

Mais tout ira bien parce que s'est ainsi.

Même si cela déplait à quelqu'un. Même cela en surprend d'autre.

Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Fin.

* * *

Vilà ! Il n'y aura pas de suite, pas d'explication. Pare que premièrement c'est un O-S et ça le restera et deuxièmement parce que je n'en sais rien moi même.

Un petit commentaire tout de même ?

Zoo.


End file.
